Cell
|-|Imperfect Cell= |-|Semi-Perfect Cell= |-|Perfect Cell= |-|Super Perfect Cell= Character Synopsis Cell is the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero, who came from a future timeline, designed to possess all the abilities of the greatest fighters to have ever inhabited or visited Earth; the result was a "perfect warrior", possessing numerous favorable genetic traits and special abilities. He was one of the few Red Ribbon Androids not directly completed by Dr. Gero; he was completed by Dr. Gero's Supercomputer. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-C '| '''4-C '| 'High 4-C '| '4-B ' '''Verse: '''Dragon Ball '''Name: Cell Gender: '''Male '''Age: 6 (30 counting years spent developing) Classification: Android Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation for defensive (Can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin to the extent he's able to block sword attacks from a fellow Super Saiyan with only his finger) and offensive (Can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up entire planets) purposes, Flight, Absorption (His tail allows him to absorb beings into himself through absorbing their energy and biological mass to grow stronger mid battle), Reactive Power Level (Has Saiyan Blood, which allows him to grow stronger in a battle, in addition to grow stronger every time he fights), Power Mimicry (Can recreate techniques done by various characters in Dragon Ball, such as Goku's Kamehameha and Spirit Bomb), Light Manipulation (Can flash opponents with blinding light, which causes an opponent to immobolized), Biological Manipulation (Can contort his body in a similar nature to Frieza. Able to revert back to previous forms at will), Size Manipulation (Through powering up, Cell is capable of bulking up his size. Due to having Namekian DNA, he should be capable of growing in size like them), Summoning (Can spawn Cell Jrs from his body, of which aid him in battle as shown with Gohan's fight), Telekinesis, Self-Destruction, Teleportation, Transformation (Can transform into his Semi-Perfect and Perfect forms by absorbing the androids, and can transform back into higher forms even if he loses them), Longevity, Immortality (Type 3,), Regeneration (Low-High; Cell can regenerate from a special, core cell nucleus contained in his head; given that he has regenerated from having his top half blown off and from self-destructing, it is likely that this cell is able to survive extensive damage), Resistance to Radiation Destructive Ability: Star Level '(Prior to absorbing hundreds upon hundreds of humans, he was already viewed as superior to base form Frieza. After having absorbed the energy of dozens of humans, he grew powerful enough to take on Piccolo and Android 17. Later went on to fight Android 16) | '''Star Level '(Grew to be more powerful than his base form whilst in Semi-Imperfect State. Casually defeated and killed off Android 16, who was at full power and serious) | 'Large Star Level '(Far stronger than any Z Figher after having reached his full potential. This includes SSJ Goku and SSJ Gohan, who the former admitted they couldn't defeat without the need of assistance) | 'Solar System Level '(After taking Zenkai, Cell grow significantly stronger, to the point where he was going to destroy the entire Solar System . A statement that has been proven absolutely true by many guidebooks ) '''Speed: FTL+ (Faster than Frieza) | At least FTL+ | FTL+ (Can easily keep up with FPSSJ Goku, far superior to Super Vegeta, whose Final Flash performed this feat | FTL+ Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Star Class '(His attacks broke Piccolo's neck) | '''Star Class '| 'Large Star Class '| 'Solar System Class ' 'Durability: Star Level ' (After absorbing hundreds of thousands of humans, he tanked Piccolo's Light Grenade without any injuries and survived Android 16's most powerful attack) | '''Star level | At least Large Star level | Solar System level Stamina: Extremely high '(Cell was capable of outlasting Goku in a fight and has shown he is capable of fighting whilst injured. Can use attacks that use up a lot of Ki whilst fighting strong opponents such as SSJ2 Gohan) 'Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks (Comparable to Vegeta, whose Final Flash can easily extend into space) | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks (His Kamehameha would've destroyed the entire solar system). Universal with Instant Transmission (Teleported from King Kai's planet in the Otherworld to Earth). Intelligence: '''Cell is quite intelligent, possessing, despite his young age, considerable combat skill, experience, and knowledge gained through the DNA of the warriors he was created from, allowing him to see through the weaknesses of Trunks' new transformation. He possesses knowledge on the Z-Fighters and their abilities and was able to skillfully manipulate his opponents to his own benefit. '''Weaknesses: Cell is extremely overconfident, and due to his Saiyan blood, he relishes a good challenge and will avoid fighting at full power and let opponents reach their most powerful states to get one. Versions: Imperfect | Semi-Imperfect | Perfect Form | Super Perfect Form Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Ki is a large part of Cell's superhuman abilities, alongside his unusual composition and the varied DNA he possesses. Due to his nature as a hybrid created from the DNA of many fighters, Cell possesses many of their techniques. *'Death Beam:' A technique gained from Frieza's DNA that takes the form of a small, highly concentrated beam of ki fired from the fingertip with enough force to punch straight through an opponent's body. *'Kamehameha:' The closest thing that Cell has to a signature attack, gained from Goku's DNA. After charging up the attack in his hands and at his side, Cell fires the beam as a massive, blue burst of ki that is powerful enough to destroy planets, and, as Super Perfect Cell, potentially the entire solar system. *'Perfect Barrier:' Bringing his arms and legs to his chest, Cell charges up an aura before expelling it as a protective, expanding barrier that can block attacks and damage opponents who are caught in it. *'Instant Transmission:' After being teleported to King Kai's planet by Goku, Cell learned this technique, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Cell putting his index and middle fingers to his foreheads, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise, he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Cell. *'Spirit Bomb:' Goku's ultimate attack, taught to him by King Kai, and which Cell claims to know how to be able to perform due to possessing Goku's DNA. It is utilized by gathering a vast amount of energy from all the lifeforms in his surroundings to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. While one must have a pure heart to utilize it, it is possible that Cell is able to use it due to being pure evil, if he is even capable of using it at all. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of completely destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge and is therefore very difficult to use, though the charge time can be sped up by gathering energy from those who willingly and knowingly provide it. Given that Cell is a monster, however, there are few who would be willing to give him the ki for a Spirit Bomb. Bio-Android Physiology: Cell is Doctor Gero's greatest creation, a "perfect warrior" created from the cells of the greatest warriors to ever visit Earth, containing the DNA of Son Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Frieza, and King Cold. Due to this combination of genes, Cell possesses numerous favorable traits and special abilities. Like Frieza's race, he can survive the gravest of injuries and live in the vacuum of space, remaining alive even after destroying most of his body with his self-destruction, and he has the regenerative capabilities of a Namekian. However, his have been greatly enhanced, allowing him to regenerate as long as the special core nucleus contained within his head still remains. Even having the top half of his body vaporized or blowing himself to pieces is little more than a delay, and due to his Saiyan DNA, this will actually make him stronger. Cell grows more powerful over the course of combat, allowing him to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Cell is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he regenerates. On top of these powers, Cell likely has the other traits of the species whose DNA he has incorporated, such as the Namekian ability to extend their limbs and grow to greater sizes. While he must absorb Androids 17 and 18 to reach his full power and achieve his Perfect form, once he has reached this form, his cells remember it. Even if he is forcibly devolved into a lower level or regurgitates one of the Androids and loses the state, he will regenerate back into his Perfect form once injured. *'Absorption:' Cell can absorb others through his tail, either by stabbing them with it or opening it up to engulf them with it. When he stabs them with it, he breaks them down into an easily absorbed slurry of organic matter and absorbs their energy as well, leaving nothing but their clothing behind. He cannot absorb mechanical beings through this method. The second method absorbs his victim whole and keeps them unconscious within his body, where he can draw upon their power. However, powerful blows can make him regurgitate those he absorbs in this way. *'Cell Jr.:' Similarly to the Namekian ability to spawn eggs containing their children from their mouth, Cell can produce and spawn Cell Juniors through cellular mitosis and birth them from his tail. His Cell Juniors lack his exact power and regeneration, but are still quite powerful, and are capable of easily proving a match for Piccolo, Vegeta, and Future Trunks. *'Super Saiyan:' Cell's Saiyan DNA has granted him a state similar to that of the legendary Super Saiyan transformation, as evidenced by his identical aura and similar scale of power. He is able to maintain this state effectively indefinitely, similarly to the Full Power Super Saiyan transformation, and, as with Saiyans, can access higher forms and scales of power. He can utilize the Second and Third grades of the transformation, bulking himself up by forcibly flooding ki throughout his entire body, but such forms are inefficient, and the Third grade will become more of a detriment than a boon, slowing him down considerably in exchange for a great boost in power. After his Zenkai, Cell gained the crackling electrical aura of a Super Saiyan 2 as well as its power, allowing him to match SSJ2 Gohan. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Yoshi (Mario Bros) Yoshi's profile (Both were High 4-C) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Toei Animation Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Namekian Category:Hybrids Category:Martial Artist Category:Ki Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorbers Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Light Benders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Summoners Category:Self-Destructors Category:Transformation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Tier 4